Ill met by moonlight
by candy-belle
Summary: What happens when Heath discovers the truth behind Justin's tweets? Slash fic featuring Wade, Justin and Heath with angst & hurt/comfort. I adore how Justin keeps track of the full moon and howls in his tweets. This bunny wouldn't leave me alone.


**Title:** Ill met by moonlight  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What happens when Heath discovers the truth behind Justin's tweets.  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Justin, Wade, Heath  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Angst, sexual tension, bad language, violence, hurt/comfort  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I adore how Justin keeps track of the full moon and howls in his tweets. Anyway this annoying little bunny appeared in my brain and wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote this opening bit. No idea if I'll continue it or not - guess that depends on whether peeps like it or not x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x

"Come on, Justin, where the bloody hell are you?" murmured Wade.

He was sheltering in the inconspicuous doorway staring out over the deserted hotel grounds. Flipping his collar up he wrapped his arms around his chest, glaring at the rain as if the look alone would make the persistent rain stop.

It didn't stop.

Huffing again he glanced down making sure the small bag beside his feet was still nice and dry. He nudged the bag with his foot half smiling as he caught a glimpse of the hair brush resting on to the top. Shaking his head and chuckled fondly, "Such a frigging prima donna."

He gave a shudder as a distant howl reached him. Smiling he glanced at his watched mumbling, "Two hours Jay – you've been out there two hours. Come on get your arse back here and I can go inside"

He frowned again. Something felt off. He felt unusually on edge as if someone was watching him. Glancing around he scanned the surrounding area but could see nothing out of the ordinary – just the deserted outside pool, deserted sun loungers and a closed pool bar. He stared longingly at the bar wishing he was in a nice warm bar sipping a pint, instead of standing in the dark waiting for a bloody wolf to finish its moonlit run. Squinting against the rain he gave a loud huff lean against the doorframe, thanking whoever was to credit with the fact the roster had been booked into a hotel with its own grounds. At least it saved on car cleaning. He still hadn't forgiven Justin for the last time – it had cost a fortune to get that mud out of the upholstery.

He was about to mumble some more when he heard the one noise he'd been waiting for. The pounding of soft paws on the sodden grass. Squinting out into the darkness he tried to make out the source of the sound but as always he failed. No matter how many times he tried to make out the wolf he always failed. It wasn't unlit a dark shape barrelled out of the shadows heading straight for him that he spotted the now sodden wolf.

Bounding across the grass towards the building Wade was sheltering against the wolf skidded to a halt. Staring up at Wade with deep brown eyes the wolf cocked his head regarding the human.

Wade knew better than to make any sudden movements. It was always the same during the full moon - the wolf became more wolf and less human. Meaning its primary instincts were pure wolf and that meant he counted as only 1 of two things – he was either prey or a threat. Both of which were dealt with in the same way – with sharp claws and even sharper teeth. All but holding his breath Wade waited for the moment when Justin's human instincts would take over.

He stayed very still as the wolf continued to stalk towards him. He watched closely drinking in the sleek lines and sheer power of the animal advancing on him. Then just as he was about to start worrying the switch happened. Suddenly the wolf who had slowly been advancing towards him stopped, tilted his head then gave a happy almost puppyish yap of recognition before closed the gap between them. Going up onto his hind legs the wolf rested his paws on Wade's chest and butted his head against the Englishman's shoulders.

Chuckling to himself Wade pushed the wolf down. Crouching down he stroked the wet fur, checking for any signs of injury. Finally content that Justin hadn't hurt himself during his run, he absently scratched the wolf behind the ear asking, "Have a good run, Mutt features? D'you catch any rabbits this time?"

The wolf gave another yap, nodding in agreement. Wade smiled there was something strangely enjoyable about having a large wolf nuzzling its wet fur against his face, a rough tongue lapping against his cheek. Stroking the wolf's head he huffed fondly, "Alright enough with the stinky breath kisses – come on transform and we can head back to the room. You must be frozen under all that fur."

The wolf tilted his head – and Wade could have sworn that the wolf was pouting at him – before giving a sad little yap of agreement. Backing up a few paces he gazed at Wade a moment before dropping his head down.

"What the fuck's going on here?"

Wade looked up and swore. There standing in the gateway leading back to the hotel was Heath and he looked mad as hell.

Before Wade could think the wolf – who moments before had been nuzzling him – turned and snarled at the intrusion. Realising what was about to happen Wade shouted, "Slater, whatever you do - don't fucking move. Just stand still."

"What the fuck y'all talking about?" demanded Heath. Totally disregarding Wade's warning he stepped through the gate heading toward the tall Englishman and the still snarling wolf, "Wade, is that a..." he swore loudly then demanded, "What the hell are you doing with a wolf? I mean..."

"Slater, I mean it," yelled Wade, "Stay still. Just standing still..." He was too late.

Heath's advance and the tone of Wade's voice had triggered a reflex reaction in Justin. His friend, his pack-mate was upset and that wouldn't do. Without warning he launched himself at the apparent threat. Wade could only watch as Justin collided with Heath sending the red head smashing to the ground. Moving faster than he'd ever thought possible Wade reached them and grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck. Using all his power he dragged the wolf backward yelling, "Slater, just stay the fuck still!" then dropping his voice he soothed, "Easy Justin, easy boy. Its just Slater, come on, you know him. Please remember Heath. Remember you like him."

He rubbed his face against the wet fur trying to remember what Justin had told him early in their relationship. Something about physical contact soothing the wolf quicker than words. It seemed to work. Within moments Justin's wolf went from a snarling growling monster to just a rather large confused looking dog. Giving a little yap Justin butted his head against Wade's almost asking for reassurance. Smiling fondly Wade slowly released his grip and ordered, "alright angle time to change. Come on I need my Justin back and not mutt features."

The wolf cast a glance towards Heather who was lying propped up on his elbows, staring at the two of them as if they'd gone mad. "Wade, what the hell..." began Heath but Wade silenced him with a single look.

Setting the wolf on the floor, Wade backed up and waited. He didn't have to wait long. One moment a large bedraggled wolf was staring at him the next moment a naked, crouching Justin was kneeling at his feet. Staring up at Wade the young South African gave a fond smile then hearing the "Fuck me Justin a wolf?" behind him he turned and gave a startled yelp. Falling to the side he scrambled backwards colliding with Wade's leg. With one hand curling around Wade's calf he rasped, "Wade?"

Unable to resist the half growl that was still audible in Justin's voice, he reached down and absently caressed Justin's soaking hair, soothing, "Easy Justin, easy." He looked over at Heath and sighed.

It was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
